Oh Man!
by primaldialga
Summary: chris announced season 7 but the campers ran off the inturns chased them and ..... they got lost see what happens
1. Chapter 1 Oh Crap!

Woops

chapter 1.

The abanduned hotel

The Diclaimer :I dont freckin own tdi or anything else i didnt make up and yes this my story and i own ocs

**A few days ago chris announced season 7 was going to be tomarrow**

**but the campers have gone missing **

**so chris and chef go to the beach --- this had nothing to do with the story**

**here were the campers**

**izzy AKA escope**

**owen **

**gwen **

**trent **

**leshawna **

**duncan**

**courtney**

**heather**

**harold**

**cody**

**linzy**

**beth**

**tyler **

**and the interns were gone to they were**

**chowder**

**fred fred burger **

**yoda**

**waluigi**

**kiba and akamaru**

**kirby**

**and**

**shadow the hedgehog**

**-----**

also italics are thinking...

**___________________________________**

**SHADOW'S POV.**

_after we caught up to the run away campers we noticed some thing very important that we were_

_lost_

shadow:So uhh any one know were we are.

kiba:nope.

shadow: well go look around.

kiba:ok.

gwen:and who made you leader.

shadow:i reckin i just did.

gwen:go to ...

*inturupting*

trent:calm down gwen

heather:yeh gwen it was your idea to run off any way

gwen:shut up you sl*t

heather: oh yeh your one to talk b**ch

_God!!!_

**Kiba's POV**

_man i still cant find anything_

micheal vick wearing a tu tu : hey its a doggy can i kill

kiba:h**l no

micheal vick: well i will any way

kiba: no you want

**FANG OVER FANG**

**micheal vick died**

kiba:WTF!!!

**30 minutes of searching**

_well i couldnt find anything wait what is that_

kiba:its a hotel

kiba again: i better go tell shadow

**Waluigi's POV**

_This sucks why didnt chris come with us he has a gps uhh im going to kill him!!! kibas back yay_

Kiba:shadow i didnt find any thing telling were we are but i did find a hotel

shadow:great did you ask them were we are

kiba: no it was abandoned

shadow: and that helps how

kiba: we can use it for shelter

shadow: thats a good idea leda the way

_so kiba fount shelter yay_

gwens pov

_this is great we have been walking for 30 minutes _

_yay were here wait this isnt cam WTF! is going on_

shadow: we will be staying here until we find our way to camp

_you gotta be kiding me_

harold: no way

shadow: yeh we will our you can go kill your self wich ever one you want

harold: GOSH!!!

duncan : will you stop that harold!

courtney:yeh it is verry annoying

harold why should i

duncan: because if you dont ill kill you

harold :ok

_ahhhhhhh!!! this sucks $$_

**me:what will happen next chapter stay tunned**


	2. Chapter 2 Exitement!

Chapter 2:Exitement!!!

**me:here comes chapter two and again i dont own anything i didnt make up**

**Chowders POV**

_im hungry ............. im starving .............. ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!_

chawder:shadow what about food

shadow:oh yeh kiba go hunt some food

kiba :ok

escope:yay can i help

shadow: sure

gwen : im going out side

shadow: wait we have to announce room mates

room 1

gwen

heather

leshawna

room 2

beth

lindsay

courtney

room 3

duncan

trent

harold

room 4

owen

izzy

tyler

huge room

interns

and thats it

here is your keys

**meanwhile with kiba**

**Kiba's POV**

_ok time to hunt _

kiba:izzy ready to kill that bear

escope : yep

kiba attacks with fang over fang

izzy kills it with a shotgun

kiba:escope wered you get that

escope:over there in a hole

*throughs in a lake*

kiba:ok?

**10 minutes later**

kiba: shadow were back we killed a bear

**after dinner back at every ones bedrooms**

**duncan POV**

harold *snoreing* GOSh GOsh Gosh gosh*snores*

DUNCAN GETS UP GETS A KNIFE AND STABS HAROLD HE DIES

he throughs him out the window

and goes to sleep

**chowders POV**

dream

chowder is flying and eat a giant toenut

*wakes up*

huh

now im hungrey

chowder munch munch munch

yummy food yay growtatoe chips o a trail of food

chowder follows the food

owen:you hungrey to chowder

chowder: yeh

so they go eat the left overs

Chowder yummy

owen:you can say that again lil purple dude

chowder: ok yummy

owen:hahaha

both fall over asleap

**the next mourning**

waluigi's POV

_uhhh_

_what _

waluigi:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

everyone wakes up

shadow :WTF!

waluigi:its a a a

shadow: a what

waluigi a spidder

shadow:Oh my GOD !!!! you woke me up for that

waluigi no i woke you up because harold is out side dead

shadow:so

waluigi:oh never mind

**?????'s pov **

every thing is going as planned

hehehe!

**me: wow 2 chapters in one day woot!**


	3. Chapter 3 WTF!

chapter 3:WTF!!!!

discalaimer : i think you know already d*mn it!

**CHOWDERS POV**

chowder:uh oh owen wake up

owen:huh

chowder :lets go before anyone sees we ate the food

owen oh yeh lets go

**shadows POV**

shadow:ok come get breakfest.

shadow:holly sh*t. what the f*ck happened to the kitchen.

cowder:hey whats for breakfast

shadow:nothing someone ate it all

yoda:hellow

chowder you ate it

yoda:wat know i did not!

chowder:*stabs him* ok i got breakfast

shadow :we dont want a green midget for breakfast

chowder:sorry

shadow: well go burry harold yoda and then clean up the blood

chowder: ok

*eats*

shadow:i didnt meen to burry it in your stomach

chowder:oh well

fred fred burger:i can spell my name f-

shadow :ah i cant take this chaos speer

fred fred burger dies

lindsay:murderer

shadow :shut the f*ck up you sl*ty b*tch

lindsay:meanie

shadow so!

**Codys POV**

dear diarehea i mean diary

every one is die ing i hope i dont die

_well im going to turn on the tv_

on the tv there is a beaver

cody : ohhh a beaver

beaver jumps out and stabs cody

**escopes pov**

izzy :hey owen

owen: hey escope

izzy :you want to know a secret i like you

owen: realy

izzy:nope

owen :waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

izzy :no im kidding i luv you

owen: yay

heather :izzy you remember back in season 1

izzy :oh yeh *punches owen*

owen:owwwey. heather you b*tch

owen kills heather

izzy:ok i love you again

owen:really

izyy: maybe

????'s POV

_hehehe_

leshawna:gwen do you fell like you are bieing watched

gwen:why

leshawna:ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

gwen is shaking

shadow: what happen

gwen: some maniace came down and stabed leshawna

shadow:chowder clean up

chowder :gulp yummy

**me: wow lots of deaths**

**3rd chapter to day**


	4. Chapter 4 confession clowset

chapter 4 we obtained a confession clowset?

**hitlist**

**heather died by owen**

**leshawna died because a little ninja dude**

**harold died from blod and being throwed by duncan**

**cody died because magic beaver**

**beth sopussedly died hasnt been seen**

**yoda died from choweder**

**miceal vick because kiba**

**i think thats all**

**shadows POV**

ok chowder put a camera in the clouset

chowder:done

shadow : thanks we got a confession clouset

**confesion cam**

izzy:hi out there uhh why did they even put a confession cam in a clouset if tdi 7 is not happening

hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

oh well

chowder:hay kimchi if you are watching this i miss you.

gwen:f*ck this

trent:hey gwen

gwen why are you here

20 min later

trent and gwen leaves

**gwens pov**

_wow i wasnt expecting that_

courtney: whyd you take so long

gwen:.........

courtney :oh i see

**chowder pov**

chowder screems i can talk to fish

and he runs in to the forest

**shadows POV**

_heh the confession cam is for the interns to watch and we are going to give it to chris_

owen:im hungrey

shadow: go find something

shadow screems if you want food get it your self

**Meanwhile with chris**

**chris pov**

_wonder were they went_

chef:chris im sunburned from staying on the beach all week

chris:me to

lets get in the water

chef :ok

shark: im getting hungrey oh to retards

chris: ahh my foot ok eat me but save the hair

chef:WTF !

are you retarded or something i dont want to die

chris so

thet get eatin

**Kirby pov**

_why havent i got to eat_

**giant patato:please rate and review**

**me:WTF!!!!**

**me again:ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**

**kirby :me eat patato**

**me: O.O**

**me: holly sh*t**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 new people?

**Shadow POV**

_dream---_

I want to be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause (oooh)  
I will travel across the land  
Searchin' far and wide  
Each Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside! (Power inside!)

Pokemon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Ooh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!  
Pokemon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon!  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!

Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle everyday  
To claim my rightful place!  
Come with me, the time is right!  
There's no better team  
Arm and arm, we'll win the fight!  
It's always been a dream!

Pokemon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Ooh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!  
Pokemon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon!  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokemon!)

Pokemon!  
It's you and me.  
I know it's my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Ooh you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend!  
Pokemon!  
A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokemon!  
(I'll catch you!)  
(Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!  
Pokemon!  


*wakes up*

i was dreaming i was in pokemon oh my god

shadow : ok every one come get breakfest owen got [oc] crisp crunchy carrot cerreal what the ahhh

?????'s **pov**

**heheheh** i am going to kill trent next

**gwen's pov**

_ok so im pregnant i need to tell trent_

gwen:trent we have to talk

trent:what about

gwen: im pregnant

trent:ohhh ahh i knew i shouldnt of went in that confession cam

gwen:it is ok

trent:dont worry il be here for

????:die trent

trent:i -i -i -i -i lo--ve -you g-wen

trewnt dies

gwen:noooooooooooooooooooo

shadow: now you killed to people gwen

gwen:what i didnt do that

shadow:what ever

gwen runs crying

**kirby pov**

im a pink blob im flying away

**end of chapters pov**

sonic:im not even in this storie

me: so say it

sonic:rate and review now give me 50 dollars

me : here

i kill sonic

the end of chapter 5

5 th chapter i made to day


End file.
